The Institute for Young Spies and Assassins (REWRITE)
by KaitlynTheRetardedChick
Summary: St.Xaviers is an undercover spy school with separate campus for girls and boys. What will happen when the principal decides to separate the non-spy students from the spy students? And now the spy boys and girls have to share the same campus. It shouldn't cause too much mayhem, right? OOC (This is a rewrite, the original is also available, also much shittier in my opinion)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you guys are actually reading this, that means you care enough 'bout the story to follow it here. I couldn't thank you enough. After all this time I've been gone (7 months, but who's counting?) I'm amazed you are still willing to stick by me. If so, THANKS SO MUCH! I really love you guys damn.**

I was laughing.

Guffawing, chuckling, giggling, and snorting all at once.

You asking why? It's because of what I am doing right now.

Sparring.

It normally was a serious matter, as we're supposed to be training for life and death stuff here, but Isabelle is just that weird to keep making constipated faces as we spar, me wielding my dagger and her cracking her whip.

"And then, he tripped and fell into the punch bowl!" Izzy was giggling, telling a joke as she tried to wrap her whip around my wrists, lithely dodging my flying daggers as she did so. "You should've seen his face, it was hilarious, I don't think he would ever have an appetite for punch again after—OOF!"

She doubled over and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap as my leather-covered dagger hit her in the stomach, and she peeked up at me.

"Please spare me!" She shrieked in a high-pitched voice. "Mercy!"

Aline Penhallow, who was Asian but lived in France for a good part of her life, spoke up without looking from target practice. "Why are you thanking Clary for fake-killing you?"

"Aline!" Izzy whined. "I said mercy. Not _Merci." _She rolled her tongue on the 'r'.

"French lesson going on?" Maia strolled into the training room casually with her hand in her pockets. Before anyone could say anything else, she let out a high-pitched shriek and threw a training knife at me.

"Hi-Ya!"

I reached out a hand and plucked it out of the air before it could hit me in the forehead.

"Not bad, Maia." I smirked evilly. "But still not enough to beat Clarissa the Magnificent."

Maia groaned, her head hanging down before she quickly hurled another knife at me. I didn't see this one coming and it hit me square on the forehead. I landed back on the cold, hard floor with a loud thud.

"I can see stars." I murmured dreamily as Maia cheered. "I can see the Fault in Our Stars and Augustus Waters."

Helen Blackthorn, a lesbian, gasped. "You did not just go there."

When Maia shot her a weird look, she shrugged. "Hey, even a les can appreciate eye candy and sweet guys okay?"

"Hey, where's Camille?" Izzy chimed in. "It's not like her to miss training. She's usually the first one in here hanging off the beams like an effin' bat."

"No idea." I shrugged. "Hangover?"

"It's four in the evening, Clary." Aline deadpans. "I doubt anyone can sleep that long."

I yelped in protest. "_I _can!"

"Besides you, of course." Aline rolls her eyes and laughs loudly. "Let's go Helen, Clary is such a loser!"

"More making out planned?" I chime in.

"No!" Aline sounds indignant, seeing that I hadn't open my eyes yet. "Well, maybe. Goodbye, losers."

The sentence was lighthearted to let us all know she's joking.

The door shut with a soft click.

Then it abruptly banged open again, followed by pants.

"Don't tell me you decided to publicize your make out sessions." I say with my eyes still closed.

"No!" I recognized Camille's voice. "I've got news! Straight from the Director." She paused to take in a deep breath. "I sprinted all the way here from the Boy Side."

I whistled, before springing up into a standing position. "Stamina is very important." I mimicked our coach's Romanian accent.

"I snuck a peek." Camille admitted. "Remember that beach side thing the Director bought a while back?"

"Yeah." Izzy replied for all of us.

"Apparently." Camille squinted at the paper. "It's become a Student Village of sorts now. But like, fancy-er." She looked around at us. "I'm talking spas and private beaches and clubs and restaurants here, people."

Maia leaned forward. "Get to the point Miss Belcourt." She said in a Spanish accent.

"It's all for us! For the EP kids!" Camille squealed, and Camille Belcourt _never_ squeals. "But we have to share it with the boys. From EP."

You see, there is this _thing_, more like a program, which our school has. We call it Exclusive Program, EP for short, and provide spies and assassins for organizations like CIAs. Everyone knows our spies are the best in the country. Everyone think it's for the elite, rich kids to attend, the genius of the geniuses, but _if they only knew._

"Who cares?" I laughed. "A private beach? Oh hell yes baby I would murder them boys if I have to."

I grab a dagger off the floor and stick it in my boots, before straightening and giving a slow, sly smile.

"We're so checking out that place. A girl's gotta establish her territory, isn't that right?"

Izzy smiled viciously, cracking her whip on the floor. "And we're so not going to let these measly wannabe spy boys ruin this fancy shit for us."

**What do you think? I did promise I would make this better :3**

**Yours truly,**

**Kaitlyn xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there! And so we meet again! First of all, thanks for reviewing, and following and favoriting (Is that even a word?) Anyways, love you all! Now, I would like you to know one thing. Maybe I would disappear randomly. Don't worry, I'm not dead. I'm working on this original fic that needs my full attention, but you readers deserve for me to finish this story first. I'll also try my best to work on Why Should I Forgive?, but I've hit a wall with that one. ****Please be patient **** and there you have it, I present to you without any further ado, Chapter 2!**

**P.S. Review Replies at the bottom **

Chapter 2

JPOV

"Samuel, you look like you just turned into a rat and back." Magnus says, filing his sparkly nails with the sharp point of a knife.

"It's _Simon._" Simon gritted out, obviously fed up with Magnus' lets-call-Simon-by-every-name-that starts-with-s-in-existence game.

"Whatevs."

I snorted. "Magnus, guys don't say 'Whatevs'."

Magnus widened his cat like eyes at me. "But, Jonathan, I'm not a guy."

"Ooh, burn!" Jordan laughed soundly.

Out of nowhere, Raphael tackled Simon to the ground, right under a patch of sunlight.

"Daylighter!" Raphael exclaimed loudly. "You will burn!"

"Oh, come on!" Simon scowled from the floor. "That was ages ago! It's not my fault some creepy old criminal thinks I'm a vampire that can walk in broad daylight!"

I snickered as I remembered the incident. Everyone seemed to have it branded into their brains permanently, and that's quite a feat for a bunch of horny teenage guys.

Raphael helped Simon up, and something white fell out of Simon's back pocket.

"Holy goose balls I totally forgot!" Simon exclaimed as he picked up the paper. "The Director told me to bring this to you guys."

"And when did he tell you to do that?" Alec, who was polishing his blade, spoke up.

"Uh." Simon turned red. "Three days ago."

"Well?" I asked impatiently. "What does it say, Daylighter?"

"We're changing campuses." He summarized. "To this fancy place for EPs and Elite kids only."

"Sick." Raphael commented idly. "When do we go?"

"Latest by the day after tomorrow." Jordan was looking at the paper over Simon's shoulder. "I say we go on the last day possible."

His suggestion was met with nods and grunts of approval.

"Good. Now who wants to go par-tay?" Magnus asked loudly, tossing his knife slash nail filer away. "I know I am. C'mon Alexander, let's ditch these _mundanes _and go have some fun."

"Yes, please do go somewhere else." I butted in. "Please spare our virgin eyes from your grotesque making out."

Magnus huffed, before spraying glitter in the air via a portable spray can. "Now for my dramatic and flamboyant exit!"

He strutted past us and out the door of the Common Room as glitter rained down on our heads.

Alec looked positively mortified, and rushed out the rooms faster than you could say 'That fucker Magnus'.

Simon sneezed. "I'm-_sneeze_-allergic-_cough_-to-_gag-_glitter!"

I brushed sparkly glitter from my hair, dragging a hand through it thoroughly to take out every nook and canny. Wouldn't want to be the gay guy now, would we?

"Alright." I say, coughing out glitter. "Now that we're all glammed up, anyone up for some clubbing?"

Two days later, we stand in this fancy, overprepped (Is that even a word?) Student Village, in front of a mansion with its tall black metal gates. The whole building was painted black, and red and white rose bushes lined the pavement, blending with the lush front yard perfectly. The front door is a double door made of mahogany, with silver skull knockers. The interior has creamy colored walls, with the frequent tall windows and its crimson velvet curtains with silver trims. The corridor floor is made of cool marble. The corridor also has chandeliers that seemed to be made of bones and skulls, but isn't in use due to the bright sunlight streaming in through the window.

"This place is creepy." Simon commented. "I feel like I'm in a female Dracula's castle, and rose bushes don't help any."

"I'd bet my soul that girls did this." Jordan said, looking around him.

"That's right." A melodic voice rang out, causing everyone to jump. A red headed girl was leaning casually against the open doorway, arms crossed over her chest. I scrutinized her quickly, she had flowing red hair that fell easily to her mid-back, with bold black streaks running through it, piercing bright green eyes lined in those cat-eyed eyeliner looks every girl wish they could do, blood red lips, and creamy porcelain skin. She had on a form fitting black halter top, a pleated dark blue denim skirt that flared out, barely touching her mid thigh, a thigh gun holster, combat boots and a slim silver necklace with a cross hanging from it. I wondered idly if this redhead was religious.

"So." She said casually. "You must be the EP boys." She turned halfway, yelling into the room. "They don't look like much, Izzy!"

"What?" Someone hollered back.

"I thought they'll be hotter, you know?" The mystery redhead yelled back.

I was offended. I'm not even sure there is anyone else hotter than me in this country. (I'm a terrible narcissist, aren't I?)

Before I could open my mouth, she turned back. "How rude of me not to introduce my magnificent self." Magnus gasped dramatically, before stage whispering, 'I am overjoyed that someone else uses the word magnificent and I'm not alone'. Ignoring him, she continued. "My name is Clary Fairchild, and I run this rag tag group of girls."

"We're not _rag tag." _Another girl appeared next to Clary, this one had long black hair with neon green streaks, and wore a navy blue corset with black skinny jeans and ankle boots. "I am Isabelle the Magnificent. Sister of Alexander, Friend of Clarissa."

Magnus was crying tears of joy.

'These girls has renewed my hope for mankind.' He sincerely informs Alec.

"That's good to know." Clary suddenly said, looking at Magnus. "And who might you be?"

"Magnus Bane the Magnificent." He replied.

"So much glitter." Isabelle commented. "I approve, Alec."

Alec blushes scarlet.

"I like your sister and her friend." Magnus repeats, beaming widely.

"This bonding session makes me want to gag." I said, making gagging motions. "Let's get to business and spar already."

Clary turned to me, her green eyes flickering dangerously.

"Is that what you really want, mister?"

"Jace Herondale." I finish for her.

"We girls are no joke." Clary smiled serenely. "Are you sure you could win?"

"Absolutely." I announce.

"Game on, Jace Herondale." Her lips curled into a sly smile. "And may the odds be ever in _your _favor."

**Whew. This is tiring but fun. Thanks for reviewing, be nice and drop me a review again? **

**our-amelia: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Elizabeth Fayes: I hope you would like it **** I try to make it interesting.**

** : Thank you! I would try to update faster I swear, but my original fic is my focus right now :D**

**lovelydreams98: ****le shudders, the original is awful I tell you. Anyways, I'm happy that you like my FanFic!**

**newt-scamanderp: Thanks! I appreciate it :D**

**Doclover: I will try, thank you for dropping me a review!**


End file.
